


A hobby, and an Ace

by Korfie



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, This is a headcanon, a bit feelsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korfie/pseuds/Korfie
Summary: Cayde remembers something connecting him to his close friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly your typical oneshot. I just had an onslew of thoughts and threw it up on paper.

The ventures with a personal companion had its obvious perks, Cayde remembered.

Cayde and Andal, while harboring their own feeble differences, had come to be arguably compatible for one another, and even had similar hobbies. Back in the good ol' days, the Exo loved to embark ambitiously on treasure hunting, and Brask, per friendly habit, happily ventured alongside him. He always had his back.

On the contrary, when Andal chose to undertake missions or even personal errands (like grocery shopping. Yes, the dork decided to rent out an apartment in the City... the nerve), he'd casually drag Cayde along in tow, the Exo complaining about Brask's obsession with fruit and more the whole way. However, casual patrols, housing tasks, and missions weren't the only activities Andal liked performing with Cayde.

He also loved to _sing_.

It was usually after windy sunset patrols, or when he and Cayde were alone, he'd pull out his Ukulele (or occasionally, Guitar) and string a few notes. Brask would always play with surprising vocal harmony and a kickback attitude. He'd even employed Cayde as the "preview judge" (a figure in charge of evaluating the new songs he wrote, totally _not_ exclusive to Cayde), or music he tried to play and sing from his far memory. Later, when the songs were in their final stages, he'd perform them in front of an audience, typically city children, or anyone willing to listen.

With slight hesitance, Cayde gently set aside his handcanon after he'd finished shining it up a bit, before straining to go over his early, painted memories once more. 

Brask's undeniable skill with his guitar and Ukulele had only _mildly_ peaked the Exo's interest at first...then overtime, had developed into a full blown passion. Andal was his closest companion, and sooner than later his singing was one of the things Cayde had come to hold very close and dear to him (...as if the man wasn't already). It could've more or less been described as...a form of solace to him. A way to forget the bad memories, the burden of loss, the reality they opposed and were forced to overcome. It was a sign of their close relationship, even. Cayde never thought he'd be storing tabs and recordings of Andal singing (as he did with many things precious to him), but it was just as unsurprising knowing Brask loved making ways with the impossible, and made it a casual habit to break through Cayde's firm walls with flying colors.

When the human noticed his best friend _enjoyed_ his singing, and had even embraced it as a form of solace _,_ he continued to perform more, and even created songs in dedication to him and their long living relationship.

And if that didn't light a warm spark in Cayde...he didn't know what else in the world could.

He (being the most reluctant softie known to man) would casually tease and compliment the dork, _his_ dork, then enforce his approval with a casual fist pump or teasing head butt. Brask would usually respond with one of his comforting buddy hugs, his sly, affectionate smile, or a clunk in the butt when the opportunity made itself known.

...Cayde would give anything to hear Brask's voice again.

Just once.

Cause damn it...it was clear that man meant more to him in more ways than one.

After reminiscing that ginger moment of remembrance of his close friend, Cayde set aside the nostalgic cloak in his hands, and went back to cleaning his gun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might elaborate on this later. I totally want to see a detailed oneshot about this, lol
> 
> my tumblr is: yourspunkpunk


End file.
